dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee Dee
Dee Dee 'is a main character in the series. She is Dexter's older sister, who is mostly seen destroying or ruining Dexter's lab. Personality Dee Dee is Dexter's extremely ditzy, simple-minded, energetic, hyperactive older sister. She usually, in one way or another, sabotages his experiments and destroys the lab in every episode of the show, even though she seems to show care or love for her brother. Dee Dee also loves ballet, puppies, unicorns, playing dolls with her friends, messing around in Dexter's laboratory and generally depicts all the stereotypes concerning normal girl activities. Her catch-phrase is "Ooooooo, what does ''this button do?." She rarely wears her full length of hair down except on rare occasions, mostly when sleeping. She also has a multitude of stuffed animals and she has a four poster bed. It was revealed in the episode "A Hard Day's Day" that Dee Dee's astrological sign is Cancer indicating that she was born somewhere between 21 June or 22 July. Voice Originally voiced by Allison Moore, the role was assumed by Kathryn Cressida after the first season. Moore reprized the role in the third season, with Cressida taking it back for the show's final season. Allison Moore seemed to portray Dee Dee as feeble-minded and innocent, while Kat Cressida portrayed her as being more annoying and excited. Appearance She is two to three times taller than Dexter and has peculiar body proportions; a minuscule torso with a large head and gangly limbs, similar to a ballerina's. To complete the ballet look, she wears a rose colored small tutu, white tights and ballet shoes, which usually create a "squishy" noise while walking. She sounds like both her parents, has a similar personality and hair color to her father. For sleeping she wears a pink nightgown, for swimming she wears a pink one piece swimsuit, she has blue eyes and long blonde hair in pigtails. Relationships Although she seems to be extremely ditzy, her social skills far exceed Dexter's, as she is quite popular at their local school while he is shunned except for his other equally geeky associates. Notable Relationships *Dexter is her little brother boy genius that she loves "playing with," but even though every now and then she destroys things in his lab and drives him crazy, deep down he loves his big sister. This is shown in the "Game Show" short of episode 20, when Dee Dee says "My favorite thing is my brother Dexter." And for some reason wants to put him in a dress, more than likely for roleplaying reasons. When Dee Dee comes in the laboratory, her purpose never seems to be that to destroy any inventions. Instead, Dee Dee bugs Dexter so much because she wants to spend time with her little brother and because she thinks that his secret lab is cool and fun to play with. *Lee Lee & Mee Mee are her best friends in the series. Two 10-year-old girls that share her interests, personality and fashion sense. *Mandark, Dexter's main rival, has fallen in love with Dee Dee. She doesn't seem to realize that, with all Mandark's struggles to bring himself into her attention but she does seem to be bitter towards him as she has called him "Mandork" from time to time. *Mom and Dad never had problems because of Dee Dee; she is almost never seen arguing with them. Role in creation of Koosland Dee Dee's imagination had been creating philanthropic imaginary friends since she was a baby. The most known of her characters is '''Koosy, his full name being Koosalagoopagoop. An interesting thing is that even though these characters are "imaginary" and thus not existent in the reality, Koosy seems able to teleport himself from Dee Dee's mind into the material reality, also interacting with material things in a natural way. The place where Koosalagoopagoop lives is called Koosland or Planet Kooz. It is an imaginary world of happiness, beauty and cute, harmless creatures. The happiness is almost never disturbed, with an exception being the Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers? short, when the evil character Hokochoo tries to destroy Planet Kooz. Peepers is the first creation of Dee Dee's mind, the first character in Koosland. It is told that he gave away so much happiness for all the creatures in Koosland that there was no more left for himself. ''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion'' She appears in the game as an assist character and is a Synergy partner with Flapjack in the Console version. Image Gallery Untitled.jpg|Dee Dee's original design Silly Dee Dee.JPG|Soo Silly Dee Dee! Dexters-laboratory-dee005.jpg|Pretty Dee Dee Dee Dee.jpg Didid.jpg|link=Dee Dee jump! imagesCALLP4BS.jpg imagesCARGJ406.jpg imagesCASK7D8U.jpg imagesCATIOQ7H.jpg bedroom.jpg|Dee Dee with her hair down. imagesCAY0UHQ5.jpg|Dee Dee annoys Dexter. dancing.jpg|Dee Dee touching the CN logo. d.jpg|Dee Dee in PPGD default.jpg|Dee Dee hugs Grim in PPGD Dexters-Lab-tv-04.jpg|Dee Dee on top of Dexter's head FusionFall-DeeDee.jpg|Dee Dee in Fusion Fall Nano_Dee_Dee.JPG|Nano Dee Dee in Fusion Fall DeeFrog.PNG|Dee Dee as a Frog 83a8.jpg|Dee Dee's death in PPGD Sister's Got a Brand New Bag_0003.jpg|Dee Dee and Her Special Dance Dee Dee Sick with Lackadaisycathro Disease__0003.jpg|Dee Dee sick with the LackadaisyCathro Disease Dexters_Lab_-_1x04__0001.jpg|Dee Dee hosting her meeting in Double Trouble Dexters_Lab_-_2x17__0001.jpg|Dee Dee gets scared from watching a "horror movie" 1997-09-17 - Episode 066_war4_ending.jpg Quotes *"Hi, Dexter!" *"Oooooo, what does this button do?" *"I'm not rude you are!" *"Oh Yeah! You're the rude one brother!" *"Me?! I'm not the one who built that stupid thing!" Trivia *Dee Dee is practically the opposite of Dexter. **While Dexter loves to create, Dee Dee loves to destroy. **While Dexter is mature and intelligent, Dee Dee is childish and ditzy. **While Dexter is always busy and is used to working, Dee Dee is always free and spends her time playing. **While Dexter is short and has very small legs, Dee Dee is tall and has very long legs. **While Dexter is very annoyed by Dee Dee and somewhat hateful to her, Dee Dee loves to spend time with Dexter and deeply cares for him. **While Dexter's favorite color is blue, Stupid Sister's favorite color is pink. *Oddly enough, the character Lissa from the video game ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' bears a peculiar resemblance to Dee Dee's Fusion Fall design. *She also shares many similarities with Harley Quinn, with their clueless personalities and hairstyle that are similar to each others. *Dee Dee's favorite color is pink. *Her favorite snacks are cookies and candy. *Dee Dee seems to have trouble reading and saying the word "official." *Dee Dee's birthday was never mentioned, however she mentions she's a Cancer. *Her feet are very large, this is addressed throughout the series, and in the episode "Shoo Shoe Gnomes" she is seen to have high-rampant foot odor. *A running gag in the series is Dee Dee showing Dexter her "new" dance called "the Fanciful Unicorn" over and over again, forgetting she has already showed him many times. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Students Category:Living Characters